


Damsels In Distress (Part 3)

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [13]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Choi Soobin, Stress Relief, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin is stressed over finals and the fact that Yeonjun still hasn’t asked him to move in yet.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Damsels In Distress (Part 3)

**Author's Note:**

> The last instalment of this little mini-series! I'm glad you guys liked it so much! 
> 
> Not edited!

His final year of college was going to kill him. He was convinced. His body screamed at him, fingers twitching and eyes burning. He cracked his neck, but the soreness didn’t go away as he stayed hunched over his computer, lab reports spread out across the table in the (thankfully) quiet library. He exhaled, reaching for his mug of coffee, before remembering it was empty. He needed to brew another pot, but he wasn’t confident that he’d be able to walk the short distance without collapsing on the couch and falling asleep.

He had to finish his summary report before the morning, otherwise he’d have to explain to his professor why he hadn’t been able to complete it. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy the subject material, he actually really did, but with how late it was and the fact that he hadn’t eaten since lunch wasn’t helping matters. He sighed, running his hand through his hair, before going over the final paragraphs one more time, double-checking to make sure he didn’t catch any mistakes. It was only a rough draft, but he needed it to be perfect.

However, as he ran his eyes over the lines of text, he knew that he needed to call it quits for the night. He wasn’t processing anything, and he couldn’t do his best work while being this tired. He yawned, before saving the file, and closing his computer. He piled all of his papers together, before returning to them to their folder, and he reached down to pick up the various fallen pencils and highlighters he had been too lazy to pick up when they dropped.

He was going to pack up, grab a bite to eat at the 24-hour café that his university supplied the students with during finals week, and then head to Yeonjun’s apartment. His was closer, but he really just wanted to go and cuddle his boyfriend, take a hot bath, and fall asleep in his arms. It sounded like heaven. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, blinking a few times to awaken his sleepy eyes, before he walked over to the café. He wasn’t the only customer, there were in fact several people who had the same idea as him. Each with their own set of sunken-in eyes, clammy skin, and messy hair from hours of studying. Yeonjun was so lucky he didn’t have to do this anymore, and Soobin couldn’t wait to be finished. One more semester to go, and then he’d be free. At least, until applications for medical school opened. But he didn’t think about that as he ordered his ramyeon to go.

He pulled out his phone after he paid and was waiting to text Yeonjun that he’d be over in twenty minutes, tucking his phone back in his pocket. He stood off to the side, staring at the lines in the linoleum, mind wandering as he let himself daydream (nightdream?) about his and Yeonjun’s holiday plans. They couldn’t afford to go anywhere, but they would have Yeonjun’s apartment all to themselves, and they had decorated the Christmas tree and strung up some lights, and Soobin knew it was going to be the most perfect four weeks. Yeonjun still had to work at the little music studio he had been hired at, but his bosses were overly generous giving him time off. Yeonjun said one of them, called Namjoon, threatened to fire him if he didn’t accept the time off. Something about “cherishing his personal life and relationships”.

Soobin hadn’t ever met this Namjoon, but he appreciated him. He knew Yeonjun had a tendency to overwork himself. Regardless, they both needed the vacation, even if it was just at home.

He heard his name called, and went to pick up his to-go bag, before walking out of the library and starting the fifteen-minute walk to Yeonjun’s. He’d be pissed that Soobin was walking alone at night, but Soobin really didn’t feel like waiting for the next bus. They ran so far apart past midnight. He kept himself on alert as best he could, and before he knew it, the familiar lights of Yeonjun’s complex appeared before him. He could already feel his body relaxing as he got closer, a natural reaction now after over three years of being together.

Soobin still thought about how they had met, how he had been rescued from certain disaster by Yeonjun, who knew nothing him and owed him nothing as well. He was just a man with an exceptionally kind heart, who gave Soobin everything he needed, and who made him feel like the most important person in the world. He had his own sets of insecurities, about not being good enough for someone as extroverted and social as Yeonjun, but they had faded a lot over time. He was so in love with the boy, it hurt sometimes.

He tried not to think about it too much, because it kind of made him want to cry. He stifled yet another yawn as he pulled out the key Yeonjun gave him about six months after they started dating with one hand. The older hadn’t read his text, so Soobin assumed he was asleep. He didn’t mind, he didn’t like when he stayed up waiting for him anyway, especially when he had early shifts the next day.

He unlocked the door, walking inside, noting that it was dark save for the kitchen light. Taehyun and Beomgyu had left to visit Beomgyu’s family yesterday, so Soobin wasn’t at risk of waking them either. He thought it quite funny that all three boys still lived together, but he understood why. Home was the place you were most comfortable, and Soobin knew how close the three were.

He hadn’t really expected it to have lasted this long, though, only because he thought that Yeonjun would have hinted at wanting to move in with him at some point. He hadn’t, at least not that Soobin has noticed, and while it didn’t upset him, he couldn’t help but wonder when it was going to happen. After three years of dating, it was the logical step, after all. Soobin knew Hueningkai would be thrilled to move in with Beomgyu and Taehyun, if they still wanted a third roommate. And if not, Kai was a social butterfly, he’d be able to vacate easily and find another roommate. Not that Soobin wanted to abandon his best friend, but even the kid had asked why Yeonjun hadn’t made the offer, and assured Soobin he’d be okay, and that the apartment was originally his in the first place, after all. He really was the best best friend.

Soobin quietly shut the door, toeing off his shoes, and walking to the kitchen table. He let his backpack slide off his shoulders, silently setting it on the floor next to him for the time being. He sat down, yawning again, eyes heavy. He unpacked his food, inhaling the steam, mouth watering and stomach growling a bit. He split the chopsticks, before taking the lid off and scooping up the first bite. He blew on it for a few seconds, before slurping it into his mouth. He ate quietly for a few minutes, staring at the clock on the wall, a bit lost in mindless thoughts.

He about jumped a mile in the air when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair. After flinching, he tilted his head up, and felt his cheeks heat up as he saw Yeonjun smiling softly down at him. Even after three years, the effect he had on him remained the same. The older looked like he had been sleeping, hair a bit wild, and eyes dark with shadows. He was dressed in one of Soobin’s hoodies and boxers, legs bare. Soobin smiled back, feeling a bit of his stress leave his body. “Hey,” he said quietly. Yeonjun smiled a bit more, hand still in Soobin’s hair, before he bent over and kissed him sweetly. Soobin’s eyes fell shut as his whole body went lax, mind focusing on the feel of Yeonjun’s lips. He kissed back, hand reaching up to brush his fingers over his cheek, before they parted.

Yeonjun pulled up the other chair and sat next to Soobin, sliding his hand over to play with his earlobe, a habit of his that Soobin loved. Soobin took another bite as Yeonjun stared at him lovingly, if not slightly concerned, though he didn’t sound it. “You get everything done?” he asked, voice sleep-soft, a bit deeper than usual. Soobin nodded as he swallowed, scooping up more noodles. “After re-reading the last paragraph four times I decided I needed to stop,” he replied, shovelling the bite into his mouth. Seeing Yeonjun had woken him up just enough to realise how hungry he was.

He offered a smaller bite to Yeonjun, who accepted, letting Soobin feed him. After he chewed, he returned to stroking Soobin’s hair. “You get on to me for overworking myself, but then you do the same, baby,” he remarked tenderly. Soobin flushed, looking down at his ramyeon. Yeonjun was right, after all. The older scooted closer, his knees touching Soobin’s thigh. “It’s alright,” he reassured. “I get it, it’s your senior year,” Soobin shot him a grateful smile, before finishing the last of his noodles. Yeonjun moved back to give him to stand and throw away his trash.

After washing his hands, the two walked to Yeonjun’s room. Yeonjun went to sit on the bed as Soobin entered the bathroom, brushing his teeth first. He still really wanted to take a bath, so he poked his head out of the door to let Yeonjun know he was going to. “Can I join you?” he asked. Soobin blushed, before nodding, opening the door completely. “No funny business, though,” he said quickly. Yeonjun chuckled as he started undressing, rolling his eyes. “We’re both too tired for that,” he pointed out. Soobin smiled, appreciating his understanding. He turned on the water, making sure it was hot enough, before stripping as well.

He got in first, sighing in relief as the water instantly soothed his sore muscles. He settled against the end of the tub, before helping Yeonjun in next. The older settled between Soobin’s legs, leaning to rest his back against his chest, head on his shoulder. Soobin slipped his arms around his abdomen, exhaling softly. Yeonjun rested his hands over Soobin’s, and Soobin felt him press his lips to his neck briefly. “We should do this more often,” he said, which pulled a giggle out of Soobin, who opened his eyes. He looked at Yeonjun, who was already looking up at him. He looked a bit conflicted though, chewing on his lip, and Soobin’s brow furrowed. “You okay?” he asked, tightening his arms around him.

Yeonjun blushed, almost as if he hadn’t meant to show such an expression, and he quickly nodded, eyes flickering away. It wasn’t like him to break eye contact, but Soobin was too tired to pressure him into revealing what was on his mind, so he just kissed his temple, and relaxed again. Seconds after closing his eyes, Yeonjun turned his head so that his cheek was pressed into Soobin’s clavicle, and spoke. “We could do it every night if we lived together,” he said quietly, into Soobin’s skin.

Soobin’s eyes shot open, and he felt embarrassed because he knew Yeonjun would be able to hear his heartbeat speed up at the comment. What a strange coincidence that Yeonjun had finally mentioned it on a night where Soobin couldn’t stop thinking about it. Maybe Yeonjun had been in the same boat as him. He felt how tense Yeonjun had gotten though, almost as if afraid to have asked, and Soobin quickly sat up a bit straighter, pulling Yeonjun with him. “Hyung,” he said, carefully prying the boy off of him to look him in the eye. The older did look a bit scared, and so Soobin gently cupped his cheek with one hand. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me for forever,” he said honestly.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened, before the scared look fell away, and one of hope and excitement replaced it. God, he looked so beautiful Soobin wanted to cry. “I didn’t want to until you graduated, I know you like your space, but-,” Yeonjun started to ramble, before Soobin cut him off with a kiss. “Babe, you don’t have to explain yourself, I’m not mad,” he said. Yeonjun swallowed, before nodding, moving a little closer in the confined space. Soobin couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he looked at his boyfriend. “Do you think Kai would move in with Beomgyu and Taehyunnie? If not, he can find another roommate, he already told me-,” Soobin rambled next, and this time Yeonjun cut him off with a kiss. “I actually already talked to Hyuka about it, and ‘Gyu and Tae, and they enjoy having a third roommate, and Kai assured me he wouldn’t feel like the third wheel, so they’re all in agreement,” he explained rapidly. Soobin’s eyes widened. Wow, Yeonjun had really put a lot of thought into this already without Soobin even noticing.

“You can literally move-in tomorrow then, I’ll kick Kai out in the morning,” he said, a bit dazed, lost in Yeonjun’s eyes. Yeonjun laughed, peppering kisses over Soobin’s cheeks. “We’ll move over break, no rush lovely,” he said. Soobin nodded, before properly kissing his boyfriend. They were finally moving in together!

They both got out of the bath once the water went cold, and Soobin dressed in some pajamas he always left at Yeonjun’s place. He supposed he wouldn’t have to do that anymore pretty soon. The thought put another smile on his face. The two got into bed, immediately cuddling close, arms wrapped around each other. They shared a few more kisses, but soon Soobin’s exhaustion returned, and his eyes drooped sleepily. Yeonjun kissed him a few more times still, whispering sweet things into his ear, and Soobin couldn’t have been happier. “I love you so much,” he breathed.

Yeonjun traced his lips with his thumb, before curling up against him. “I love you even more,” he replied.


End file.
